


The Only Exception

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Reyna, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Reyna, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gags, Gay Nico, Light Spanking, Pegging, Submissive Nico, This is really a self indulgent fic, Triggers, i wrote this for myself but put it up anyways, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know Nico," she whispered, her tone loving. "I think I know why you like guys." she kissed his lips and he clamped his eyes shut as her finger rub something that made him wail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really really really self indulgent, if you don't like it just don't read it and move on I really don't want complaints when I just put it up just in case someone else liked this kind of thing. So yeah, Nico is gay but Reyna is kind of like his exception, because she's the only girl he's ever been attracted to and he only realizes it when she's fucking him so yeah, dont ask about that either, okay go ahead and read.

"Reyna please...I...I don't like girls."

"Sh," Reyna whispered sweetly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, he whimpered and struggled with the bonds that held him to his bed post, he was almost surprised that Reyna didn't slap his thighs or yell at him for moving. "I think your gonna like it. I know you will, actually."

"Reyna," he croaked. "P-please, your my best friend and I love you but I-I don't-" he broke off with a sharp gasp when he felt something probing at his hole. He struggled against her hold to lean up and see that her fingers were rubbing his pucker, making his knees shake unwillingly. 

He gasped and stuttered when one of her long, willowy fingers was pressed into his hole, making him whimper and shake. Reyna smirked and littered kisses on his pale shoulders, which were shaking at the new sensation that was coursing threw his virgin body. "You know Nico," she whispered, her tone loving. "I think I know why you like guys." she kissed his lips and he clamped his eyes shut as her finger rub something that made him wail.

"Its because you want to be controlled. You see those strong muscles and big hands and you just want to be pinned down and fucked. You want to be dotted on and adored and cuddled like a little girl afterwards," she kissed him again and he whimpered. "And I can give you that, I promise. I'll hold you so tight afterwards, do you want that?"

"Reyna," he croaked, he whimpered when she inserted another finger inside of him, his thighs and legs spread needyily and she smirked widely down at him. 

"Yes I know," she cooed. "You want to be fucked don't you?" she kissed the side of his mouth. "I can fuck you much better then Percy ever could though," she jammed her fingers up, messaging his prostate roughly and he cried out, struggling around in his bonds, the rough rope digging into the sensitive skin of his wrists. He hadn't even thought of Percy like that since he and Reyna had been hanging out together so much, she was constantly taking up his time, she distracted him from his pain, and he liked that. In the back of his mind, something reminded him that he could easily get out of this situation, but instead of trying to shadow travel or grabbing that knife on the table to un do his own wrists, he found himself sobbing and pushing down on her fingers.

She slapped his thighs and he whimpered. "You little slut," she scolded, hitting his face softly, but still hard enough that it surprised him. "I didn't say you could do that. Only I do the fucking, understand? Your not even allowed to fuck yourself."

He made a sound of disbelief and she punished him by jamming in a third finger, his muscles clenched and burned and tears sprung to his eyes. But he liked it, the burn down below, the swelling of his untouched cock, the mad little glint in her dark eyes. Pre cum ran from his slit and slowly trickled down his balls. He tried to remind himself he didn't like girls, really he didn't, he liked boys, but....he liked what Reyna was doing to him. He liked the way her face flushed when she started fingerfucking him and he whimpered pathetically, he liked the mad smirk on her face.

She took her fingers from his dry hole and he winced, she hummed in acknowledgment and brought her fingers to his lips. "Suck them," she prompted, "I need you slicked if you don't want to bleed during the grand final."

"What?" he whispered, his eyes widening. "Reyna I haven't ever-"

"I know your a virgin," she said bluntly and he could feel his cheeks flush. "Octavian was too."

He stiffened at once at her words, and then angrily struggled away from her. 

"What do you think your doing?" she said, her tone full of surprise, like she hadn't expected Nico to struggle now.

"I don't want to get fucked by you if your doing this with Octavian." he spat, hurt in his eyes. "I'm not anybody's side piece, so untie me now."

To his surprise, she laughed. She grabbed his hips and fought with him for a full minute before he gave up in a huff and allowed her to put her back on the bed were she pleased.

"Calm down," she said sternly. "I'm not fucking Octavian anymore, that was years ago. All I was saying was that I've had virgin lovers before. I know what I'm doing." She swept his hair off of his face and stroked his white cheek, noting how he avoided her eyes.

"Aw Angel," she cooed sweetly, if a little taunting. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Nico sniffled and looked away from her pointedly.

"Aw," she said again, less teasing now. "di Angelo I'm not fucking anyone else, your what I want now."

He sniffed again and looked at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled in amusement and brought her fingers to his lips, were he quickly latched on to them and began to suck licking around her knuckles and gagging as she pressed so most of her hand was in her mouth, the tips of her fingers brushing the back of his throat. When he chocked loudly she extracted them and brought them down to his gaping hole.

"Mm, after I stretch you, you can pick the strap on size you prefer yeah?"

"What?" he said, but he was muffled by the cloth that was being hastily tied over his mouth and knotted at the back of his head, he made a muffled noise of protest but under her stern glare, he relaxed into the mattress and watched her nervously. She smirked at him wickedly and then shuffled down the bed so she was seated in between his calves. She clucked her tongue irritably when she saw that his knees and thighs were clasped tightly closed. 

"This wont do," she chided, she sighed irritably and took down her hair from where it had been wrapped tightly at the nap of her neck. It clung with sweat to her shoulders, her stomach, her breasts, her nipples were pink and erect with the excitement that was boiling between her thighs from doing this to him. She made quick work of tying it back into place tightly a the top of her head and then ran her tanned hands over his pale knees and thighs. 

He was so adorable really, with that green gag between his lips and those rough bonds holding him tightly onto the bed. So beautiful, the way he no longer struggled with her, how he had given into her and now watched her with wide, watery brown eyes.

"Come on di Angelo," she whispered, smirking. "Your spits drying up and I don't think you wanna get fucked dry."

His eyes widened even more and he spread his trembling thighs for her, panting against the forest green cloth around his mouth. She smirk widened and she brought her dripping fingers down to his pink hole, she kept her eyes on his face as she stretched him open, scissoring him open and making sure to keep away from his prostate while she worked him into a withering mess, his pathetic, whiny little noises, noises that made her so wet, muffled by the gag.

"I think your ready, Nico." she said, and he cut off mid moan, his eyes widening worriedly. "Shh," she whispered, even though he hadn't said anything. She got off the bed and pulled out the suitcase she was using for her brief stay at Camp Half Blood, Nico had welcomed her into his cabin, gave her a bed because her mother was only a Roman Goddess and probably wouldn't have a cabin for awhile. She laughed fondly as she zipped it open and started rummaging threw her suitcase that was folded and presented in military neatness. At the bottom  
she unzipped a pouch and extracted several things that probably looked very daunting to the virgin on the bed.

She held them up for him to see and shrugged. "Which one would you prefer, my sweet?"

His brown eyes went back and forth between the two different kind of strap ones held in her hands, a little crease sunk into the center of his forehead as his eyebrows forwarded in confusion, probably not knowing the difference between the two besides obvious size. She laughed in delight and put the smaller one away, grabbing a small tube of lube.

"This one will be best," she comforted as she knelled on his bed, she shot him a reassuring look before looking down to secure the straps around her hips and then centered the actual piece she used to fuck with. His entire body was shaking and whimpers were falling from his gagged mouth, his big, beautiful eyes watching her nervously as she popped the bottle open and poured some lube onto her hand, making sure she was nicely coated. She wiped her hands on the covet and then leaned forward, her breasts brushing his pale face  
as she un did the gag. 

"You sure you want this di Angelo?" she whispered, sitting back on her haunches and rubbing the tip against his burning hole, Nico moaned at the coldness and then blushed, doing his best to avoid her eyes to avoid as much embarrassment as he could.

"Yes," he croaked, she rutted forward and he whimpered. "I wa-want it," he whispered.

Reyna smacked his ass and he gasped, his back arching into the touch and letting out a loud cry. "What do you want?" she demanded breathlessly.

"I want-" he stuttered, "I-I want to be fucked."

"Mmm?" Reyna teased, slapping his ass again and making him wail. "I didn't catch that, repeat yourself pet."

Nico whined impatiently and his face was lightly slapped, he gasped and wiggled his ass, wanting to be slapped some more, anywhere, god it felt so nice when she treated him like that, mostly because he knew that she would stop if he really was afraid, really didn't want this.

"Fuck me Reyna," he whispered, and she smirked, bringing the piece to his hole and gently pressed it into his virgin entrance, he whimpered all the way in, struggling against the bonds as tears gathered in his eyes from the burning stretch, his hands gripped the hard, prickly material of the ropes and panted helplessly, wanting Reyna to still for a while and not wanting her to at the same time. 

His eyes shut tightly and he wiggled, trying to adjust to the wide girth that was stretching him open. "Oh," he whimpered, and a tear slipped down his white cheek. He felt her fingers on his cheeks, wiping them away, heard her soft voice comforting him softly, with authority, the tone she used while giving orders to soldiers. He kept his legs spread and tried to relax, her hands slipped down from his face and rubbed his hips, urging him to relax and loosen around the hard plastic wedged inside of him. He breathed weakly, trying to keep  
his heart rate in check.

When he gave her the go ahead he went completely limp into the bed, moaning and sobbing as his prostate was attacked aggressively, the wetness of the plastic digging into the sensitive bundle of nerves roughly. His fingers dug into the ropes holding his hand in place, the material tug into his wrists, dragging the skin red and raw as he fought against it to rut down on the plastic cock he was being fucked with. If he hadn't been told before, he already would have guessed she had fucked other people like this before, she fucked him like a pro, always  
knowing where he was sensitive, where he craved the sharp touch, she left his cock untouched, only pleasuring him with her sharp thrusts. At one point he opened his eyes and stared up at her, and even he had admit she was beautiful like this, sweat gathering at her forehead and slipping down her face, her breasts bouncing every time she thrust inside of him, her brown eyes never leaving his face. As far as he could tell, the only thing pleasuring her at the moment was watching him and it got him even harder, even quicker to his release.

He never thought he would lose his virginity to a girl, because for gods sake, he was gay, but he loved what Reyna was doing to him, and he loved the way she locked at him and loved the way she spoke to him, maybe he even loved her a little bit too, and more in the best friend way he had said before.

He was gay, but Reyna was, apparently, the exception to this rule of his sexuality, maybe because the way they were having sex broke all the laws of "nature" or whatever, or maybe because...god he didn't know.

"Reyna!" he cried as he reached his peek, his lips were bitten red and tears were smeared over his cheeks, he sobbed as he came all over himself and her. When he was able to open his eyes he saw she had come on her check that she wiped away with the bed sheet. She was panting herself and her hands trembled as she took the plastic out of him. She nudged it out of the way, not even removing the straps as she threw herself down next to him and quickly started fingering herself, she turned her head and her hot breath ghosted over his  
neck the moment it took for her to come.

When she did she threw her strap on to the side, let down her hair and then put it back up and then untied him. His arms were asleep and his wrists were rubbed raw but he never felt better then when she threw the ropes aside and, just like she had promised pulled him to her, and held him tightly, his dark haired head resting on her breasts, he mewled into her skin, his pucker twitching in sensitivity.

"Mm, did you like it pet?" she whispered sweetly.

"Yes," he said, then smiled. "Mistress."

"Now now," she said, "That will be for another day."

His stomach turned excitedly, another day? As in...they would do this more then once?

Really, he couldn't wait, maybe if he begged enough Reyna would fuck him again when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking about making this a multi chaptered thing and wondered what you guys thought about that.


End file.
